


The Favor

by vividder



Series: Beneath Suspicion [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Crossover, Gen, prequel to s4e3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividder/pseuds/vividder
Summary: Mycroft makes a deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series, which probably won't be linear, about Mycroft if he happened to be a small time magical practitioner as well as the British Government. If there's enough interest, I'll continue it. If not, I might continue it anyway.
> 
> Either way, your comments and suggestions (especially of things/scenarios you'd like to see in the series, other than ships) are always welcome!

Mycroft Holmes checked his watch as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.  Right on time, then.

The couple walking down the street to the bench by the river did not look like ordinary tourists.  The woman wore a pale blue business suit.  Her hair was startlingly white, but she wasn’t old.  She wasn’t young, either. Her appearance - especially the slit pupils of her catlike eyes - conveyed an inhuman timelessness which would make most men incoherent.  Her companion was a man taller than Sherlock, whom Mycroft had never met before.  His face was wizened by experience and hardship, and he wore a leather jacket over a t-shirt for an American band Mycroft had never heard of.  In one hand, he carried a long staff, nearly of his height.  Most of the crowd gave him a wide berth.

Mycroft stood up and nodded in their direction, tapping his umbrella on the ground.

The woman smiled at him.  Mycroft smiled back, but his was more formal, more of a mask, than the somewhat feral gaze from that pale face.  “Hello, Queen Mab,” he said, conveying as little emotion as possible in his voice.

“Mr. Holmes,” she said in return.

They did not shake hands.

“Who is this?” the man said, looking at Mycroft with suspicion.

Mab ignored her lackey - most likely, her newest Knight.  “Just as you have rendered your services to me, I shall render mine unto you.  Shall this be sufficient?”

Mycroft surveyed the newcomer once again.  A wizard who has seen a lot of action, clearly.  Now a slave to Winter.  Has a child, the mother is dead.  Large dog, but breed indeterminate.   Probably within the normal human lifespan at this point.  And if the rumors Mycroft had heard were correct, then...

“Certainly.  Thank you for allowing me this favor.”

Mab looked ever so slightly smug. “It was my duty.”  And with that, she walked back the way she came, blending seamlessly into the crowd spilling out of the offices and onto the streets for their lunch breaks.

Her associate looked after her, then back to Mycroft.  “Who the hell are you?” he said in an American accent.

“An associate of the British government.  Most people know me as Mycroft Holmes,”  Mycroft said.  “I can only assume you are Harry Dresden, former Warden, and presumed dead on all official records?”

“How do you know that?” Dresden asked, sounding surprised.

Now it was Mycroft’s turn to smile.  “Wonderful.  I believe you’ll be well suited to the task I have for you.  There’s been a violation of the Laws of Magic.”

  
  



End file.
